


In Sickness And In Health

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Sickness, Vomiting, sick phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan takes care of Phil after his gym incident





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! This fic was inspired by Phil's video ''Why I can't go back to the gym'' but it's a more dramatic that Phil explained it. Hope you enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Also, I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

The sunlight streaming from his bedroom curtains woke Dan up. He turned his face away from the light before picking up his phone and looking at the time it was. He flipped down on his stomach and started browshing his social media, liking some posts on Tumblr… It was a nice start to his day to be honest.

His eyes flicked up to the top of the phone and decided that it was time to have some proper breakfast, probably some fruit and cereal… Yeah, it sounded good and healthy. Now that he and Phil had signed up to the gym he should start at least eating a few more fruits and drinking more water.

Speaking of Phil… He got up and exited his bedroom, the carpet tickling his feet as he walked towards the kitchen only to find Phil filling a water bottle. And was he wearing his sportwear…? “Morning Dan” he heard him say, offering him a small smile.

“Are you going to the gym now? You are all dressed up for it at least” Dan commented, pointing at his colourful sneakers that said “cool shoes”.

“Yes, just grabbing this water bottle before I go” the blue eyed said, putting the cap back on the bottle and walking to the bag that was sitting on the counter, throwing it inside and picking his belongings. “Well, see you later Dan!” and he made his way out of the kitchen, making his way down the stairs a bit faster than he intended.

“See you! Don’t work yourself up too much!” Dan shouted, knowing Phil was already at the end of the steps.

“I wont!” were Phil’s last words as he closed the front door.

It was going to be a lonely morning…

____________

Dan had just finished his breakfast and was about to switch on his laptop to check some emails when he heard a clinking of keys and the front door open. It had to be Phil, no one else had the keys to their flat… But Phil was at the gym, right? He checked the time and saw that not even half an hour had passed since he had left for the gym, it was impossible that he had worked out that fast on his first day!

“Phil?” Dan asked waryly, pocking his head onto the hallway not really knowing what to expect.

But he didn’t receive any response, he only heard the quick steps Phil made to the toilet and the fast closing and locking of the door. Dan was about to go back to his sofa crease when he heard retching sounds coming from the locked door. Phil was feeling sick…

Dan ran to the toilet door and knocked a few times after the vomiting sounds had stopped, “Phil?” He didn’t hear any response, just the flusing of the toilet and the closing of the tap.

He was about to knock again but he heard the familiar sound of the lock and stepped back a bit so Phil could properly open the door. “Dan… I…” a croacked voice called him once the door was fully opened, a slighty green-faced and shaky Phil walking towards him, his blue eyes a bit watery.

Dan grabbed his forearms, stilling him a bit so he wouldn’t lose his balance.

“Hey, c'mon, let’s go to the bathroom so you can clean your teeth” Dan softly told him, guiding him towards it, “I will bring you your pjs so you can change those sweaty clothes, okay?” Phil just nodded and sat at the edge of the bathub so he could untie his shoes.

The brown haired rapidly made his way up the stairs and grabbed Phil’s pjs making his way back to the bathroom faster than he thought he could run. Just as he entered the bathroom again he noticed Phil was finishing cleaning his teeth, the green of his face fading a bit but he was still shaking.

“Here,” Dan handed him the pjs, which Phil took with trembling hands, “I’ll make you some tea so your stomach can settle down. Just go into your bedroom when you have finished changing, okay?” Phil just nodded and Dan walked upstairs again thinking what could have made Phil feel so sick.

He started heating the water and taking out one of Phil’s favourite mugs hoping it would cheer him up a bit. Dan was deep in thought while preparing the tea, thinking what could have made the blue eyed feel so sick. They had a heavy dinner last night, that was true, and maybe due to the exercise… But he was just running on a treadmill, it couldn’t be that bad. Maybe it was just a stomach bug…

He checked that the tea wasn’t too hot and started walking towards Phil’s bedroom, where he found the owner under the blue and green duvet, shaking still.

“Hey, I brought you some tea” he announced as he closed the bedroom door and put the mug on the nightstand, sitting on the side of the bed so he could put a hand on Phil’s shoulder as comfort.

Phil slowly sat up, rearranging the pillows so he was comfier and took the mug that Dan had made for him, “Thank you” he said with a hoarse voice, drinking a a few sips of the tea, feeling the instant warm through his body.

“Feeling better?” Dan asked a bit worried, hoping the tea was helping.

Phil nodded slowly, setting the mug on his beside table again, “Yeah, the tea helped, at least I’m not green anymore, right?”

“No, you have your usual white porcelain skin back, don’t worry” Dan reassured him, giving him a smile but soon a concerned frown appeared on his face “Do you think you are getting sick? A stomach bug maybe?”

Phil slid down so now he was lying on his left side facing Dan but not looking at him, just mindlessly drawing patterns on the mattress. “No, I’m not getting sick… It’s just…” Phil was really hesitating if he should tell Dan what really had happened. He would be grossed out for sure, and he was a bit embarrassed about it but he trusted Dan.

“I arrived and Leon was waiting for me,” Phil wanted to continue but Dan interrupted him.

“Leon?”

“The guy who was going to teach me how to use the machines… Anyways, I told him I just wanted to do some treadmill running or cycling but he didn’t listen and he practically pushed me to lift a giant tire.”

Dan frowned at this, “I suspect you did tell him no, right?”

“Must admit it’s in my nature not to deny things and I ended up lifting it. I tried to say no but it was too late.” Phil mused, still distractedly making patterns on the bed.

“Phil, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself! You cannot be polite everytime!” Dan told him, a bit annoyed by Phil’s behaviour but more at the personal trainer for not listening to him.

“I know Dan, and I’m trying too but for me it’s too hard!” Phil groaned, frustrated at his politeness in uncomfortable situations.

“Well, don’t worry about it,” Dan put a comforting hand on his forearm as support, “continue please.”

“I started feeling dizzy and I tried to stop but he was shouting to ‘keep going!’ and I was so scared that I kept lifting it, and it was just the warm up Dan! The warm-up!” the blue eyed lifted his voice, emphasizing the last words.

“Tell me at least he took you to the treadmill after it.”

“No… He made me do burpees, I didn’t even know what that was!” Phil groaned again and rolled so now he was lying on his back, his head hitting the soft pillows. “And that’s when I started feeling pretty nauseous…”

“I guess you stopped doing the burpees, right?” Dan inquired.

“Yeah I did, I was not really feeling well and my stomach was getting more upset so I finally told Leon that I just wanted to run on the freaking treadmill and he finally listened and brought me to the machine room.” Phil explained, looking at the white ceiling.

“Why do I feel this story is not done, yet?” the brown haired said, repositioning himself better on the bed, lifting his left leg to the matress so he could look at Phil’s face.

“Because it’s not…” Phil sighed before continuing, “I was already running on the treadmill and he was explaining the differen modes and everything but then I started to feel really really queasy and wanted to throw up…”

“Please Phil, tell me you stopped running and went to the bathroom not to puke all over Leon” Dan said, running a hand through his curls.

“I… I just…” Phil started saying, his lips trembling a bit at the thought of what had happened, “I threw up, but not on Leon… I threw up inside my mouth and he asked me a question so to answer him I had to swallow it.” Phil rushed his words, hoping Dan wouldn’t understand what he said and turned around not to face him while grabbing the duvet higher so he could hide inside.

“Phil…” Dan sofly said. Yeah, it was a gross situation but he didn’t need to feel embarrassed about it. But apparently Phil wasn’t listening to him and continued his story.

“And then I excused myself to go to the bathroom and finally vomit and then I left. As I was coming back home I was so horrified about what had happened that I just wanted to throw up again so as soon as I entered the flat I headed to the toilet… and that’s it.” Phil finished his speech with a loud sigh as he curled into himself more that he already did, hoping that way it would all go away.

“Phil…” Dan called him again, this time lifting up the duvet a little bit so he could also lie down next to him, facing Phil’s nape, “It’s okay, it happened and now you are okay.” but he only heard a grunt and then a frustrated moan coming from the other human.

“Hey, come here.” Dan moved closer and put his hand over Phil’s stomach, lifting his t-shirt a bit, slowly posing his palm over the soft skin before starting to caressing it gently.

Dan instantly felt Phil relaxing at his touch, “better?” he said in a whisper, his breath near Phil’s ear making him shiver.

Phil just hummed and moved back a bit so his back was touching Dan’s torso. “Stay here, please?” Phil’s soft voice filled the room, making Dan tighten his grip on him a bit as if it was possible.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Dan responsed in the same tone, feeling how Phil was slowly falling asleep, ‘‘you know what they say, in sickness and in health.’‘ making both of them chuckle. 

‘‘We are not married, you know? Even though our audience believes we are.’‘ Phil commented, his voice even and calm. 

‘‘Touché, Phil Lester. Touché.’’  

“Thank you.” was the only thing the blue eyed could say before completely falling asleep in Dan’s arms, not really knowing if the sensation of a few kisses on his nape were part of reality or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
